lgdrfandomcom-20200214-history
November 1704 (7)
= La Gloire du Roi - November 1704 = Weather this month *Heavy rain in the Pacific, East Indies and India. *Storms in the far south and the Black Sea. Events Of Importte Pertaining To Recent Matters London *Referring to the Spanish proposals for peace published last month, the Duke of Ormonde stated that England accepted the terms in full and should the King of France care to bring peace and do likewise, that English Crown shall cease hostilities forthwith. *London's artillery have been shooting at night at the French lines near to the breach in the wall after firing a few ranging shots during the day. *The Marquis de Blainville's seven Irish battalions have made numerous valiant attempts to capture the breach. Blainville himself has received a quite severe sword cut to his right arm, while his troops faced stern resistance from the English foot who were helped not only by their supporting artillery but also by marksmen armed with rifles who further discomforted the assault parties. Indeed the Irish were severely handled and failed in their endeavour to capture the breach in the face of such stout opposition. *70 cavalry squadrons of the English Army have swept back into London via the south-west side, and on the way encountered the Armee du Nord's artillery trayne, which was swiftly set upon, captured, and brought triumphantly as prizes into the city to the joy of cheering crowds! While this was underway nine English dragoon squadrons rode up and down the south bank of the Thames to prevent a crossing by other royal French forces who might have tried to intervene. *In London, and incidentally also in Hanover, woodcuttings have appeared showing the ghastly sack of Reval (spelt 'Ravel' on the cuttings) by the 'Khan of Moscow's Guards'. The soldiers are pictured as a mix of turbaned soldiers in otherwise French style uniforms set alongside an Asiatic horde. *Elements of the French royal forces north-west or west of London have withdrawn westwards. The Duke of Berwick lifted the siege and fell back 3,000 yards from the walls to the north-west. With the use of eyeglasses English officers are aware that he has kept under command 19 infantry battalions, 19 horse squadrons, and a battery of artillery. His Grace was later joined by 11 more cavalry squadrons who were flung out to form a screen around his army which has established local road blocks. St.Michael's Town *St. Michael's Town, the only port of Barbades, has surrendered to the French Navy while under threat of bombardment. New York *The Crown Governor of New York, Sir Richard Coote has issued a warning to the patriots of the Sons of Liberty that while he applauds their intentions he fully expects Crown control to be restored once the war is over. “Any attempt to bring New York under direct Patriot rule will force met to arrest the conspirators. Such an attempt, as well as failing, will not help our noble cause. God save the King!” The Hague *Dutch Foreign Minister Johann Ostrander is urging both England and France to agree to the terms proposed by Spain to end the war, describing them as ‘balanced and fair’. He added, “The entire reason for the conflict is quite spurious, and I am sure both parties know that to be the case. Terms previously offered for peace are far too draconian to be accepted with honour, so I really strongly advise the new terms be accepted to save the honour of all concerned as well as many lives. Glory enough on the field of battle and at sea has been won by King Louis, surely he is not going to show himself a fiend by demanding more blood now? I do not believe he is so base, but in reality a man of great stature and acumen. I urge him to act in a manner fitting with his true character.” Rome *Cardinals in Rome have been discussing the recent hiatus between France and England, and it is being said that King Carlos III's peace proposals are supportable. The return of Ancona to the Papal States would be popular amongst the Romans, while in Church circles the saving of Catholic lives is being lauded as a sacred duty, and this peace would achieve that. Cardinal Alphonso was rather more direct, over dinner carping on about Louis XIV having spent the last fifty years slaughtering Catholics in Spain, Italy, Flanders and the Empire, 'so one hardly has to be a prince of the Church to detect the rank hypocriscy in the French position'. Kiev *Several Hungarian nobles have arrived in Kiev, but to a man they have decided to disguise themselves and not make known their identity for fear of Hapsburg retribution. They have been loudly claiming that the Emperor’s statement issued last month is wrong in many respects. They argue that not only does no diet meet in Budapest, as Leopold claimed, but that there is no such diet at all! Furthermore, they claim that so far from Hungarians holding high office in Hungary, there is not a single high office at the moment in Hungary but rather the country is ruled directly from Vienna with no recourse to any Hungarians whatsoever! Versailles *Commissaire de Maréchaussée, Josef Fouché, who was responsible for France's ministry security has been executed by officers and men of the Mousquetaires de la Reine Regiment along with ten French noblemen accused of pro-Austrian sympathies. King Louis revealed that he had received information that they had been co-operating with Austrian forces. His Most Christian Majesty also bluntly stated, "There will be no Austrian (or English) sympathisers in France. All French nobles will resolutely back their king." *A couple of days after the executions the Dauphine, the Countess de Foix hosted a ball at which the French nobles appeared desperate to show their loyalty and esteem for their monarch. When the Sun King came amongst them the music stopped, they bowed and curtsied low, and listened as Louis addressed the ambassadors present: "I am not proceeding with an attack against London this year, but withdrawing troops to winter quarters. This will also give some space for serious peace proposals to be considered. I am also withdrawing ships from Chatham which no longer has strategic importance. French peace suggestions are to be published in the Herald." this issue. "France does take seriously her responsibility to prevent a general European war, though as France was attacked by Austria, any peace must uphold French honour. France will not be disadvantaged because of Austrian aggression." The King then reminded the Genoese Ambassador Marcantonio Cesti that France expects 'stolen recruits to be quickly returned'. He then reminded the Chinese Ambassador Chen Zhi Hui that France paid £1,000,000 for grain not yet received. He also told the Asante Ambassador Akyampon Yaw that France paid a significant amount of money for gold not yet delivered. Finally he said to all the ambassadors that the word of a ruler is not a trivial matter, even though the subject matter may be. Thus it is of no difference if a ruler breaks his word over a dredger mission, an economic arrangement or over a peace treaty: it is that the word of that ruler has been broken. "The price of breaking one’s word to France is prohibitively high. Some nations, such as Spain and Russia understand this; others need to be reminded of it. The ambassadors should now withdraw and think on these words." The ambassadors took the cue and withdrew, leaving the French alone to enjoy the ball. The King then made a point of speaking to every nobleman present, including the minor nobles present, who were clearly flattered by such attention. Rheinberg *“The County of Cleves is hereby declared independent of Prussia!” exclaimed Burgher Gretchman while flanked by the men of the Council of Rheinberg. In an unexpected development, Cleves has broken away from Prussia although the rebel leaders are insisting they will remain within the Holy Roman Empire. Zurich *Having gone to Zurich, Eberhard Ludwig has requested that his new palace be purchased there, and also wishes to know when his pension shall be paid to him? Albert von Reissling was pleased to be able to provide the ex-duke's pension straight away, and has arranged for his palace in Zurich to open as requested, having expressed pleasure that Eberhard Ludwig has accepted his new situation with good grace and is resigned to his new life here. Besancon *General von Bagni ordered his troops to debouch from Besancon and attack the French 10th Dragoons situated to the north-east. Deploying in two lines his 30 battalions of infantry and 40 squadrons of cavalry he didn't cannonade the five French squadrons with his light battalion artillery but made a direct advance with his whole force against them. Rather than stand against such overwhelming strength the 10th Dragoons rode off in the direction of Belfort. *A fortnight passed with the Austrian 5th Army camping out on the field north-east of Besancon, beyond the fortress dominating the northernmost landward approach route. This deployment surprised Marshal Catinat when informed of it by scouts of the Armee du Rhine, who also told him that Bagni seemed to be waiting for them since his army was already drawn up in battle array. Furthermore, Bagni's position is flanked by thick woods and his men stand on a slight gradient sloping down toward a marshy stream which the French would have to cross in order to assault the Austrian position. Catinat halted his army's march and had the troops prepare for battle. He had his officers remind the troops that Leopold is the Antichrist and those who serve him must be crushed and removed from French soil! He was also aware however that his orders did not allow for a field battle, and so while he had his troops form up in magnificent battle array before Graf von Bagni's army, he has not as yet given battle. The French deployed in two equal lines, in the traditional manner, with 41 infantry battalions and 52 squadrons of horse. 32 light artillery pieces deployed with the infantry of the first line. The Austrians formed up in a similar manner, fielding 30 battalions of foot and 40 of cavalry, with 40 light battalion cannon deployed in part in both infantry lines. *Back in Besancon pamphlets are being distributed via the Cathedral of Saint Jean de Besançon warning the Austrians that Leopold is the Antichrist, that he broke his treaty with France and their presence is dishonourable. 'If they have any honour they should no longer serve the devil, but surrender to French forces.' Swiss mercenaries serving in the Imperial Army tore down the offending pamphlets and are ripping them up each time one comes into their possession. Narva *Grand Duke Alexander of Ingria has made the following announcement from his capital. “I urge the people of Estonia to join Ingria and accept the rule of Tsar Peter of Russia. The Baltic States have failed and gone backwards under Swedish rule. By joining the Russian Empire the Baltic States have the opportunity to once more grow, expand and enjoy an identity of our own. I have a dream that one day soon, the old Teutonic Order of our peoples will once more stand strong in Northern Europe and Tsar Peter will consider endorsing such a state emerging once more, closely allied to Russia. So people of Estonia grab with both hands this opportunity. To the people of Livonia and Courland I say that times are changing, so speak out for our states to once more form a bond of unity under the Teutonic Banner while retaining our own sovereign identities. It is the future.” The Grand Duke has taken to wearing the traditional paraphernalia of the Teutonic Order. Albuquerque *Spanish dragoons training outside of Albuquerque suffered a raid by 600 Indian braves who came and went quickly, ruining the dragoons' training and causing a few casualties. The dragoons, caught unawares, rallied back into the settlement but once they had got themselves in good order the raiders had left. Texas Rangers managed to track the raiders a few days later, and while the local Hermandad Militia came under arms in the event only 200 men were gathered, which was assumed insufficient to tackle the Indians head-on. Instead the Indians were allowed to go on their way, and the militia stood down, it having been established by the Texas Rangers that the raiders were Navaho Indians. La Dominique *Bandits have laid waste a French merchant's cargo which was being moved ont the island of La Dominique. Such news is causing concern at Roseau where rumour has it that the miscreants involved are unemployed sailors who took to the jungle-covered hills. Moscow *Athanasius, Great Patriarch of Greece, Prime Patriarch of the Orthodox faith has arrived in Moscow in time for the opening of the Holy Synod of the Orthodox Church. Discussions have centered around unity, 'for the Body of Christ is not divided', and how to get other Orthodox church bodies to join this Holy Synod voluntarily. One measure which they thought might help would be if the host countries of each state followed the Constantinople patriarchies example by outlawing cremation? It was also hoped that reconciliation could be achieved between the Russian patriarchy and that of Moldavia, with the suggestion made that Basil, Metropolitan of Jassy be invited to Moscow for talks with his Russian colleague to establish some trust between the two which, to be frank, seems to be missing at the moment. While having no absolute right to attend, the fourteen-year old Tsarevitch Alexis Romanov, who is being catechised, attended the synodical meetings as part of his tuition as an observer. Genoa *Federico De Franchi, the Doge of Genoa has stated that as a member of the League of St. George he supports the terms put forward by Spain to end Anglo-Franco War. It hwas also announced, no doubt by way of clarification, that the Republic of Genoa is now a signatory to the Treaty of St. George, as also it is believed is Spain. North of Dresden *From his tent in the field Emperor Leopold has announced his acceptance of the Spanish proposals to end the Dredger War. As an aside to his chamberlain, referring to last month, he noted that a recommendation of Frederick Augustus ('not known for his sanity') on the 'dredger king' Louis of France does not really hold much weight. "In Austrian embassies Louis is referred to as the Dredger King from now on," Leopold asserted. Pamplona *King Carlos III of Spain has left Barcelona in order to enjoy a spot of hunting between the Ebro and the French frontier. It is reported that he and his officers seemed more interested in the lie of the land than actually hunting! Due to her condition the Queen did not accompany her husband, apparently on the orders of her doctors. It is expected that her second baby shall be born in Barcelona, where the royal midwife Donna Martinez and the royal physician have now travelled. A Catalan wet nurse has also been employed. Castilllians may have their doubts but the local Catalans firnly believe starting life with your cradle rocked by soft Catalan breezes and suckling the milk of Aragon is the best possible start in life! Perhaps more startlingly the royal family has decided that the half-monastery halffortress is no place for a young family and in the future their main residence shall be the Alcazar in Madrid. El Escorial shall instead be occupied by government offices, the academy of administration and the Spanish General Staff and be undisturbed by noisy princesses and hand maidens. The Queen and her ladies still however expect the Guards officers to be good dancers... oh such is the terrible hardship of Spanish service! Constantinople *Ottoman Grand Vizier Amcazade Huseyin has announced the introduction of poor relief, 'helping to alleviate the needs of the poorest in our society, this shall also provide labour to maintain our extensive and superb road network.' Reval *General Larion Elizarov has held talks with the heads of senior noble families of Reval's town council and made to them the offer of their duchy joining the larger Russian Empire on the same basis of the deal offered to Ingria, including having their own Grand Duke chosen from amongst their own number. The town elders of Reval said they had already been promised by General Weide that Estonia shall be an independent grand duchy under its own duke, an Estonian who must however swear loyalty to Moscow, and that promise was made two years ago! It never happened, which is what sparked the trouble this year to free Estonia. They want to know if Russia will stick to its word this time to prevent a future popular uprising, and wish to know if Russia can offer them and their people something to compensate for the terrible consequences of the Streltsy storming when nearly a quarter of the townsfolk perished? They know that some compensation has already been paid, but what they now seek is assurance that the Streltsy will leave Estonia for good, and the binding over of the Russian army never to kill Estonian civilians again in such a manner. Kingston *The Duke de Créquy has decided to take no nonsense from English rebels! Peaceful co-operation was required and it has not happened: ten yardmen and ten ugly women of the street have been lined up against a wall and shot on his orders, including Yard Master Mister Beckett. The word has gone out - civil disobedience will not be tolerated. People being Much Admired by the Best in Société *The Holy Roman Emperor Leopold I. *Lord Yea Of The Shantung Province Of The Heavenly Celestial Manchu Empire. *Mihail Racovita, Hospdar Prince Of Moldavia. *Cardinal Portocarrero Of The Council Of State, Bishop Of Toledo, King Of Spain’s Treasurer. *Shah Soltan Hussain Of Persia. *Roger Martel Of The Honourable West India Company, Spain’s Viceroy Of Africa. *Maharaj-Prince Shrimant Rajaram Of The Maharatas. *Tsar Piotr Of Russia. Shipping Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Movements *A Persian trading vessel carrying copper was taken by pirates in the Arabian Sea, however a squadron of three Persian Navy cruisers managed to shadow those responsible whose craft took the merchantmen to an isolated bay on the island of Goa. *France??s 2nd French Galliot Fleet while traversing the waters between the Medway and Calais has gone missing, presumably to the English Navy. Lloyds Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Losses from Causes Unknowne or Knowne *None. Ambassadorial Appointments *Sent by Moldavia to Anatolia, Grigore Sturza. Trade Missions Opened *By Spain in Breisach, Stuttgart, and Dresden. Automatically parsed by LGDRParser v1.0 Category:Game 7